


Bad Romance

by DemonQueenB



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: She was bad news....Right?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 54
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a new fic I will be writing. It is NOT a Slaven pairing (bet y’all haven’t heard that ship name in a while). It is going to be a RobRae NightRae. So stay tuned

"That is quite a large sum of money," the masked man said to the seller.

The seller, a light blonde haired man with sharpened teeth, smirked.

"It's a bargain," he explained. "If you would kindly follow me, I could show you."

The masked man nodded. He knew it could be a potential trap but he also knew he could get out of it easily. He was Deathstroke the Terminator after all. He was a deadly and cunning assassin who had been able to outsmart the batman himself.

A deranged priest of a dark cult was no match for him.

The said priest led them through a large corridor hidden in his church. Eventually leading them to the basement. Or should he say the training ground/prison. 

"Take a look," he said, showing him a two-way glass window. 

Under his mask, deathstroke had an unamused frown.

"They're trained in our magic and do quite well in fighting."

He was about to let the priest know about his displeasure but the sudden rumbling of the entire building interrupted him.

Deathstroke felt the amazing power surge through the air.

"Ah, please forgive me Mr. Wilson, " the priest said. "We have been having issues with the new recruits. You understand,yes."

He didn't answer, causing the priest to falter in his confidence.

"Eh, so do we have a deal," the priest began. "Two million for my top trained students?"

"No," Deathstroke replied. "The last time I took students in was from your grandfather and while highly recommended they were highly disappointing."

The priest frowned and scowled but quickly replaced that with a polite and defeated smile.

"Of course Mr.Wilson," he replied. " If you do change your mind, do let us know."

He made his way out but had plans to return. Not because of the lame excuse of students the current brother blood had but because he knew that he was hiding something. 

Something powerful

Deathstroke had always been a curious man with a thirst for power. And the church had something powerful in its midst. 

He really couldn't resist the challenge. So tonight he would see just exactly what they were hiding.

......

Sneaking into the church was easy, he had to be extra cautious as he searched but in the end he had found his target.

He figured the power source would be kept higher in the church, closer to Brother Blood.

He used a number of high definition cameras to sneak into the rooms on the top floors. It worked.

He was currently spying on Brother Blood who was in his large and overly decorated chambers. The man was standing up holding a whip, at his feet a small child, presumably a little pale and black haired boy no more than 11 ,was crouched on his knees. Back scarred and bloody from the torture. The boy was wearing nothing but a old pair of briefs that covered his bottom, the rest of him was bare.

Perhaps this was the cause of the earlier explosion.

"Consider my generosity today, child," Brother Blood said to the boy. "I could have done 100 whippings and 10 slashes but I halved it. The stunt you pulled today, it should have garnered a much worse punishment but I am feeling nice. Now stand."

The boy stood and Deathstroke could see the malnourished state he was in. He was small and skinny. Leg's trembling from the pain or from hunger. Both, more than likely. Brother Blood let his eyes wander the childs body. Deathstroke felt a bit disgusted by the look on Bloods face.

"You grow more and more beautiful every day, my little one," he said touching his shoulder and letting it trail down. "Turn for me, let's see the damage."

The child turned and Deathstroke and his one eye widened slightly. 

He had been wrong. The child was a girl. Perhaps 12 or 13. Small and still very skinny. He could see her ribs peaking through her impossibly pale skin. 

Blood roughly turned her back around to face him.

"I will allow you to heal half the damage, " he told the girl. "But first I think it's time to begin your next...lessons."

The girl tensed up and tried to recoil away. That earned her a backhanded slap from the man. The strike causing her to land on her back and yelp in pain as her back rubbed onto the rough floor.

"You know better than to fight me on this, child. You've known this was coming so behave and lay still."

He roughly yanked her up from the ground and began pulling her to his bed.

Deathstroke had enough.

He had luckily equipped his little camera bots with bullets. 

They were Little guns with 95% accuracy on hitting and killing its target.

.....

She let out a small shriek when Sebastians head exploded and his grossly warm blood splattered all over her. His hand was still wrapped around her arm so she kicked his now dead body away. 

Her robe was still on the ground so she picked it up , put it on and tried to make her escape before someone realized what had occured.

She questioned if she had done it. Her powers had been growing and bursts had leaked out occasionally. Today she blew up the high tower and almost got out of this hell hole.

Oh how she missed the monks. The two years that she had been trapped in this church had made her regret her stupid desicion to leave her home in hopes of protecting the people.

It had been a mistake and they had been doomed anyhow. As for her, she had only been on earth a few weeks and had been denied help from the group called the justice league, her only hope. She had to run from them because the magician had made it obvious that she thought she was a monster. A demon needing to be locked away or 

The magician wasn't wrong, she was a demon, but she was trying. She didn’t want to be what she was.

But they didn't care.

After having escaped the league, she had then immediately been captured by the Church of Blood. Her father's church. 

Sebastian Sr., the current Brother Blood, was the one who found her and brought her in. 

Her father had come to him in a dream, he had told her. They were to bring the end of the old world and the start of the new world. 

He had misunderstood the prophecy, he was convinced that it meant they were to bring a child into this world that would destroy it. Bring in a new messiah, the prophet. Armageddon. Etc. 

He was wrong and she was unable to convince him otherwise.

She had hardly reached 10 earth years in age, even he admitted she was to pubescent for him. He would “wait until she was more mature” more womanly. 12 years old with budding breasts was good enough for him, apparently.

The monks had taught her about sex and reproduction at a young age. Much too young for normal earth humans but she wasn't a normal earth human. She wasn't even fully human. 

The monks taught her that sex was a magical and beautiful thing that happened between two loving and consenting adults. Which she believed was true. She really had.

Being in a sect of her fathers satanic cult , she learned that sex could also be something else. 

Sebastian had loose morals. She knew this. Many women, some not many years older than her, some that could have been her mother's age had come in and out of his chambers. They would share their advice with her, thinking it could be helpful. 

From them she learned sex could be for pleasure, it could be used to manipulate, it could be used to gain power. 

It didn’t mater what sex was being used for, all she knew is she didn’t want to have to engage in it with Sebastian. He would hurt her. He already took pleasure in whipping her and watching her bleed. She didn’t want him to take pleasure in anything else that pertained to her.

So if she had been the one to blow his head off, she did not regret it. It was against the pacifist nature she had been taught but at this point, she didn’t care.

After fully dressing herself, she ran to the door. She opened it and then almost crashed into a very tall and very strong looking man. 

She jumped back and then fell back onto the ground, her wounded skin screaming at her for the rough movements. 

She had nowhere to go as he walked in. 

........

She was a small girl. Her hair was cropped short which gave her a male appearance but her face was delicate and pretty and she was just starting to bloom into womanhood. She was still a child , however, which could be both a good thing and a bad thing for him. 

Good because she should be impressionable. Good because she could be trained. 

Bad because he had tried the whole training a child before. It had failed. 

It could end up being like young robin. The boy had been fourteen at the time. He should been easily manipulated but the boy had persevered against him, his team helping him along the way. 

It could end up a failure like Robin.

Or Worse, this could end up being like Terra. That faux pas had almost cost him his life. He hadn’t seen the titans in years because of this and he had no plans to fight them anytime soon. From what he had heard, young Robin was now called Nightwing and there was a new Robin. 

Perhaps if he trained this child well enough, he could grasp enough power to move to the top of the totem pole but still be hidden in shadows. 

But if her powers were not what he was looking for, then it would be a waste of time. 

He looked at the child again. 

She was looking at him with fear and distrust. He didn’t blame her, he was a large man covered in armour and wearing a mask with only one eye. 

She was on the floor and he could tell she was in pain but she was looking at him with such ferocity, her look alone had made up his mind. 

He walked over and bent down to her level and gave her his hand.

She looked at him, her eyes were purple and he noticed that her hair wasn't black like he had thought but instead it was a dark purple. 

He knew right then that she was magic. Not a meta-human, not an alien. No, she was magic. 

“Are you okay?” He said using his most gentle of voices. 

He knew that at this moment, a gentle demeanor was needed. It was a delicate situation. 

She was a child, a girl who had just been tortured and nearly raped by an evil man. 

Deathstroke knew he did not come off as an angel. He was intimidating, he made sure of that most times. But for now, he needed to take a different approach. 

“What do you want?” She asked, still not taking the hand. “Why did you shoot Sebastian?”

“Would you have liked it if I had let him continue?” He asked her.

She looked surprised by the question then shook her head.

“What's your name?” He asked hand still stretched outward towards her. 

She finally took it. 

“Raven,” She said, responding to his question. 

“Hello, Raven,” he said as he helped her fully up. 

He looked closer at her features. She was a young and pale child. She had a jewel on her head, ruby like ,that was surrounded by a golden band tied around her head. It must have been stopping her power. She was skinnier that he had originally thought but her fierce little attitude was strong. 

“I was here earlier with Brother Blood,” he explained. “We were planning on making a trade but it fell through. Then I heard your little scuffle and I was curious. I must say I am glad I decided to look into it.”

She stayed silent. Not knowing exactly how she should respond but he knew exactly how to handle the situation now. 

“Do you need some help?” He asked her. “ I have to say i was surprised to find you. I was expecting something else. I’m sorry he hurt you, Raven.”

She frowned, still keeping silent. 

“You are hesitant,” he continued. “I can see that but I can hear the rumble of his followers headed towards us. How do you think they will react to that?”

He motioned the man whose brains were scattered on the floor before them. The girl cringed.

“Do you have anywhere to go after this?” He asked as he began to prepare his weapons. 

She shook her head.

“You can come with me then or stay, it is your choice,” he said as he walked to the door. 

“Wait,” she said to him. “Wait, don’t leave me here.”

“Can you walk?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Stay behind me then,” he said to him. 

She scrambled behind him and the two made their way out. 

There were some struggles but eventually they made it to the outside and into his small jet hidden in the woods.

“Take a seat,” he said as he placed the plane on autopilot. “I have some gauze and alcohol if you would like me to clean those wounds.”

“Won’t it get your seats dirty?” She asked.

He could hear the worry in her voice.

“Does it really matter?” He asked her as he grabbed the medical supplies.

“It did to Sebastian,” she replied. 

He wasn't surprised

“How old are you, Raven?” He asked as he helped her turn around.

“12,” she replied. “In human years at least. I was raised by monks and have learned to be much more mature than my years.”

He rolled his one good eye. As if he hadn't heard that before.

“You are still a child,” he said. “Mature for your age or not, you are a young girl.”

She shrugged. Attitude just like a preteen. 

The plans in his head formed, he knew how to get her trust.

He took off his mask, she needed to see he was indeed a human. If she was shocked, she didn’t show it.

“My name is Slade Wilson,” he said as he began cleaning off the wounds on her exposed back. 

She nodded. The peroxide was stinging and she was trying to stay strong but he could see that she was hurting. 

She had many scars.

“Tell me Raven,” he said, being as gentle as he could. “Why were you trapped in this church? Nothing about the encounter I saw seemed any form of consensual.”

“It wasn’t,” she said. “Sebastian captured me after I was denied help by the justice league.”

Now that was interesting.

So she had already faced the league and to go for help none the less. He was surprised to hear that they had denied her help. She was just a child.

But then again, he knew that not everyone in the league trusted magic . The few magicians that managed to join were the one's up on high horses with the types of magics that they considered acceptable. If she was with the Church of Blood, then her magic must have been the undesirable type.

Well, undesirable to them. 

“And what did Sebastian want from you,” he asked. “Obviously nothing you wanted to give to him.”

“He’s convinced of a prophecy."

Slade internally smirked. She was singing to him like the pretty bird she was named after.

He was slightly surprised she was speaking so freely but he figured she must have been so tired of her life that she didn’t care. 

“He believed if he sired a baby with me, that the baby would bring the end of the world as we know it and sire a new world in the image of Trigon.”

“Trigon?” He asked her. “ The fabled god they follow?”

She shook her head. 

“He isn’t a fable,” she said. “He is real.”

“Oh yes, Of course he is,” he replied. 

Obviously he didn’t believe in that tale. He believed in dark magic, sure, but he wasn't very religious. 

“He’s real,” Raven said to him. “I can tell you don't believe me but he is real.”

“If he is real then why is the prophecy not,” he argued back. 

“I didn’t say it wasn't,” she replied. 

“Oh.”

“The prophecy is real, I said he got it wrong.”

“Do tell.”

She turned and glared at him. She was becoming fiester and more lively as the seconds passed by. 

“If you want me to believe you, you have to be more convincing. What did Brother Blood get wrong about this so called prophecy?”

“He got the person wrong,” she said. “He was convinced it was to be his blood mixed with my blood that would create the messiah, the bringer of destruction. He couldn't be convinced otherwise.”

“If not his son, then who,” he asked her.

He knew the answer already but he wanted to hear her say it.

“You already know I’m talking about myself,” she sassed. “But Sebastian, among being a lech, was also a misogynist pig. A girl could never be the the one with the power.”

“And why, pray tell, are you the one burdened by this unexplained prophecy?” He asked. 

She stayed quiet for a good few moments and then he realized it was perhaps the wrong question to ask.  
But then her face scrunched up in an unexplainable emotion.

Perhaps it was the right question.

“You don't have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable,” he said. “As it is, I am done asking questions. It's about an hour until we get to my home. I have some food and water to feed you if you would like some.”

She nodded. 

He handed her a bottled water and a small bag of granola and nuts. She ate them quietly. For a good twenty minutes or so she sat silently but he could tell she was pondering on whether she should tell him.

“What were you trying to trade with Sebastian?” She asked him after a few more quiet moments. 

She was curious about him, which was a good sign in his eyes. 

“I wanted his students,” he said. “Blood and I are not so very different. We both wanted power and while I am capable in my own right, I still would like a partner. A companion if you would.”

She looked slightly disappointed in this but then she shrugged.

“My mentor, her name was Azar, she was the one who told me about the prophecy. I lived in an oasis of a dimension called Azarath. It was my home but she knew that if I stayed I would bring destruction. It was my destiny and even then she kept me and tried to help me control what I could of my own path. Even throughout it all, she said that it would come to be and Azarath would be destroyed and then earth would follow. I thought that if I could at least leave Azarath they would be safe and I could find help on earth. Word of the Justice League had even reached us. I thought they could help me but they didn’t.”

“And why is that?” He asked her.

“Their magician, Zatarra, she knew what I was and what I was to do.”

He nodded.

“And what are you?” He asked. 

“You still don't believe Trigon is real,” she said knowingly. “But I know he's real. If he wasn't real then I wouldn’t be here.”

Now it was his turn to be surprised. 

“Trigon my father,” she said with a frown. “You wonder why I’m so honest with you. I know you are not a good man. You think I cannot feel it but I can. You were honest when you said you were like Sebastian but You're smarter, Ican tell that too. But I am done with even caring.”

He nodded. 

He was shocked. So her magic was most definitely dark.

“Trigon,” she continued. “He’s a demon. He is a destroyer of worlds. I tried escaping my home to keep it safe but I felt it when it was destroyed. I failed with that. My mother was there, Azar was there. It is inevitable. I tried to help this planet, this planet has a protection around it that keeps it safe but I am the way he gets here. I could have run somewhere else but it wouldn’t have worked. So I hoped maybe the justice league could help me and they sent me away.”

She stayed quiet for a moment more.

“Then Sebastian got me and he hurt me,” she said. “He may not have raped me but he's done things to me that I never want to have done to me again. This planet is doomed by the way. I wanted to help it...”

“You still can,” he said to her. “We are here in my home. I can show you to a room and we can talk more in the morning.”

She nodded. 

That night both went to bed knowing their life’s had changed. 

For the better or for the worse, it was honestly a bit of both. 

....

END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven rolled her eyes at him but he simply stared back at her.

"I have an exam tomorrow," she told him. "Can't this wait for another day? Better yet can't you do this on your own."

Her mentor shook his head in annoyance. She pretended not to notice.

"I'm in need of your assistance on this, Raven," he drawled. "You steal the crown, ensure it is not cursed. I will be infiltrating Wayne tech. I accepted two high paying jobs tonight and I require your assistance."

She rolled her eyes again and shrugged. She didn't really have a choice in the matter. Huffing she slammed her book shut and glared at the man. He just chuckled at her, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"You've gotten quite the attitude lately, my dear," he said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "If you had wanted to rebel against me you should have done it at 15 or 16. You really should act like an adult now."

"Oh please," she passed back. " You just can't admit that you doubled book yourself as a mistake. So now you come interrupting me during precious study time. Sometimes you can be such an annoyance, Slade."

The old white haired man rolled his one good eye in annoyance at her.

"You are well versed in all forms of literature, educated well beyond your professors," he said. "You don't need to study and you have me to thank for that."

Raven gave him an annoyed but amused smirk. He wasn't wrong. He did teach her far beyond what was necessary.

"It's an advanced chemistry test," she said, voice laced with sass. "It's my most difficult subject. I want to keep my 4.0. I want to earn my masters this year."

He cocked his brow.

"I doubt you even need to show up to keep your 4.0," he said. "So again. You help me tonight or I might cut you off. You can pay for your own schooling."

Raven bit her bottom lip. He was bluffing of course but now she knew he truly did need her help.

"Fine," she huffed as she stood. " But after tonight I would like an increase in my allowance."

She could always use more books. She could find space for a few tomes too.

"Done," he said. "Now listen closely. This mission could prove difficult."

She rolled her eyes but nodded. The only difficult thing she foresaw was having to figure out what an enantiomer was and why it was important.

....

Later that night saw Raven carefully sneaking into the museum. 

There had been plenty of guards but a quick snap of her fingers and they were transported into a locked closet in a department store 3 states away. They would be found by morning which gave her plenty of time to get the crown.

It was easy getting to the crown but even from 10 feet away she could feel the curse on it. It was a malicious slow acting death curse. Anyone who wore it was destined to die a slow and painful death.

So she was honestly doing the world a favor by taking it. It wouldn't fall into the wrong hands if it was in her hands first. 

She easily removed the curse and was about to place it in her satchel. It was at that moment that she sensed something but it had been too late. She barely had time to react as something tied around her and she fell to the ground. The crown falling feet away from her.

She tried to move but the binds tying her down pushed a small but painful burst of electricity through her body each time.

She had been set up.

"Well you are really not what I was expecting."

She looked up to see a man standing over her, the crown in his hand.

He was wearing all black, had long black hair and a blue bird symbol on his chest. He broad shouldered, strong and....well...

Handsome.

"And what were you expecting?" She asked the man. 

He leaned down and helped sit her up. The jostling caused more electric shock causing her to cringe.

She was facing him now. The infamous Nightwing. 

Slade had told her about him and the rest of the original Titans. They had been a thorn in his side for a few years but he hadn't really seen them in almost 10 years. 

Once Slade had found her, he had focused his efforts on getting her trained and then defeating her father. After that he did extremely undercover and untraceable jobs that she was scarcely allowed to join. 

It had only been about two years ago when he had let her freely join in on these missions. Letting her fly solo had been a recent upgrade. 

No one ever believed it but Slade was very over protective of her and heroes like Nightwing were one of the reasons Slade had treated her like a princess in a tower and never let her fight.

He would be upset with this occurrence.

"Tall, old and stupid mask," he said, replying to her earlier question. "Wasn't quite expecting a tiny little girl...

Raven frowned. She hated being called tiny. She wasn't tiny. She was petite.

"Anyways," he continued. "I'm gonna be taking you in. I was expecting Deathstroke to be here but this honestly makes it a lot easier."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance. He really thought he had won. They always did. They saw her and assumed she was a frail helpless little female. They saw the hood and assumed she was hiding. Assumed she was scared of something. That she would fear them.

They were wrong.

She rolled her eyes. Nightwing didn't know what was coming to him.

......

Facing Slade was not something he wanted to do. It had been almost 10 years since he had seen the madman. Honestly, this was a fight he really should have avoided but the Justice League was short staffed and that meant Batman was with them leaving him to deal with any Gotham missions.

So when Babs told him she had been tipped off about Deathstroke wanting to steal some fancy crown, he knew he had to take the job or Damian and or Tim would have tried to take it for themselves. 

He could not let that happen. 

As good Robins as both were, neither could truly face Deathstroke. He was the original Teen Titans greatest adversary and Nightwing had been beyond thankful that he never bothered Tims Titans. He was worried he would bother Damians team though, now that he had reared his ugly head in Gotham.

He would protect his family, that was never a second thought. So if he had to face the masked villain, then he would.

So he was honestly pleasantly surprised when it was a tiny slip of a woman in a hooded cloak that he was facing.That was until she turned into a giant mass of some sort of bird shaped dark energy and proceeded to throw him all the way across the room and against the wall. 

Nightwing felt all the air in his body get push out of his chest at the impact. As he tried to catch his breath, the bird turned back into the woman. Gone was the shadows created by her hood. Now she had four hideous red eyes, pale skin and sharp, monstrous teeth.. At that moment he realized he wasn’t fighting some little mutant Deathstroke had picked up. He was fighting against magic.

Not his forte. Not at all. 

“I guess you weren’t expecting that, were you pretty boy,” she hissed. Her voice suddenly sporting a more demonic tinge to it.

She smirked then floated back while keeping him against the wall. A tendril of her dark magic lunged at him, causing him to flinch. He never felt it hit but instead felt it force the crown out of his hand. 

He cursed. This was bad news. That crown was too dangerous to be in the hands of monsters like Slade and his cronies.. He had to get it away from whoever she was.

He tried to struggle against her but the magic holding him down was too strong. It was time to change tactics. 

“I see Deathstroke never really got over his obsession with apprentices,” he said to her. “What do they call you?”

She seemed a little taken aback by him talking to her. That was a good sign.

“That’s none of your business, pretty boy,” she replied. “And I’m not Slades' apprentice, I’m his partner.”

Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask.

“Sure,” he said, trying to keep the conversation going. 

His hands were bound but he had some tricks up his sleep (or more like in his boot) and if he could just press the right button.

“I’m sure that’s what he told you,” he continued. 

All four the demon girls' eyes rolled to the side. She floated across the room and back to him. 

“It is what he told me,” she explained. “But seeing as you were only ever a ‘apprentice’ i see why it might be hard for you to see that.”

He smirked. So the woman was a sassy one.

“Let me guess,” he began, as he continued to try to reach the button. “You were 16, didnt know how to use your powers, he showed up out of nowhere and promised you he would teach you how to control them and more?”

He thought he had gotten her with that but then she smirked which caught him off guard.

“No,” she replied. “I think you’re mixing me up with Terra. I was 12 and in a very, very ugly place. I needed help and he helped me. But enough chit chat, I’m going to be going now.”

He rolled his eyes again at the brainwashed demon girl. 12 was probably one of the most impressionable ages and he knew Slade knew that. She had to have been easy pickings.

She was about to turn away but much to his luck, he finally was able to press the button on his boot.

“Now don't go so soon.” He began. “The fight is just barely beginning.”

“Oh pretty boy,” she began. “The fight was ....”

She didn't get to finish her retort as he was able to zap her with his taser equipped boots. She grunted in pain as a few good jolts of electricity ran through her. 

He kept it up until the energy binding him to the wall stopped and she fell to the ground unconscious.

He fell with her but managed to land on his hands and knees. He hadn’t realized how high she was keeping him. He felt a little bad but then again... Slade.

“Now I’ll be taking that,” he said, taking the crown which had fallen to the floor. 

He took that moment to take a better look at the demon. 

Her hood had failed back revealing her short pixie cut dark purple hair. Her four eyes were also gone, in their place were two seemingly normal eyes and some eyebrows that matched the hair.. 

He had thought she was hideous but now that she wasn't all demonic, she was actually quite pretty. Ethereal if he was being honest.

“Who are you?” He said to no one in particular.

He wondered about the woman. He knew the mind games Deathstroke liked to play and he wondered how long she had been under his control. She said she had been 12 and although she was small, he assumed she was probably in the 20-22 age range.

He was in quite the deep thought that he hadn’t noticed that she had opened her eyes and back were the four menacing red eyes angrily glaring at him. 

......

It had been quite sometime since any of her adversaries had been able to take her down, let alone knock her out.

This was infuriating. 

Angered, she let her powers grab onto the man again and this time force him onto ceiling.

He grunted with the impact and the crown fell to the floor. 

"Wrong move pretty boy," she hissed.

Raven had grown up as a pacifist on Azarath. It was the path she always believed she would take but when she got to earth and saw just how horrible it could be...well her path had changed.

She wouldn't kill Nightwing. She didn't kill and she never would.

But she could beat him up.

He was part of Batman's little posse and if you asked her...anyone associated with Batman were dicks by association.

"Oof," Nightwing let out. "I see you like it a little rough."

Her eyes narrowed at the innuendo. This one was definitely a dick.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut," she warned. "Or else I'll send you far, far away."

He smirked at her. Haughty, arrogance and even playfulness was dripping out of him. This was a game to him.

How annoying.  
....

Her skin was red now and she had two small horns on her head. She was trying to scare him. To intimidate him. And while it was working, he was Nightwing. He could get out of almost any predicament.

He just had to find the angle to go off of. Not necessarily a weakness but a personal distraction. Everyone had one...

"You keep calling me pretty boy," he said, giving her his classic flirtatious nightwing special smile. "Do you have a crush on me or something?"

He wasn't expecting this to get any sort of reaction. So when she faltered , reverted back to her more human form and flushed, well he was surprised but he also took advantage of it.

" I am flattered, " he continued. "Truly I am but I'm busy at the moment so I'm gonna have to decline."

Before she could respond, he grabbed the hood of her cloak and her cape and wrapped her in it causing her to let go and him to fall. He quickly engaged his grappling hook and managed to swing himself over to her and kick her down.

He landed the hit and she lost focus and fell to the ground with an oof and a thud. He followed her down and stood above her thinking she was unconcious.

She was not.

Before he could try to even move away he was pulled down by his ankles and she was standing above him.

Dark tendrils of her shiver inducing magic held him down ,trapping him. She kneeled down , almost straddling him and then put one long blade sharp claw at his neck.

"Note so cocky now," she began. " Are we little man."

Nightwing felt a little twinge of embarrassment (and something else) run through him but he pushed aside. He knew he was in some deep shit if he didn't find a way around this soon.

"Well darn pretty bird," he said, his voice smooth and syrupy. "I wished you bought me some dinner first."

She rolled all 4 eyes and then used her powers to grip stronger. He stifled a pained grunt and kept it together.

She proceeded to lean down and closer to his face. Really close, actually. She had a smirk on her face and he felt himself flush.

"Oh how the tables turn," she said with a syrupy, fluid tone. 

Her voice had gone from demonic to almsot seductive. 

He wasn't sure if it was a part of her powers or if he had just been played but things seemed to be getting worse for him.

"You are just like every other man," she continued. "Think you can use your pretty face to woo me and every other woman but can't handle it when we play you at your own game."

She was right at his lips now. Her own pretty mouth a breath away. If he just leaned his head forward. 

"Have fun," she said, her voice laced with mischief.

He didn't understand what she meant but suddenly he was enveloped in her power and pulled away. It felt like he was being shoved through a tube and pushed a million miles an hour. Then he fell on his back but he was no longer on the once dark ceiling. Now the dark room had turned into a blue sky and everything around him stunk and it was hot and humid.

The sun was shining and bright and then there was a pig looking down at him with curiosity.

.... 

Raven pushed her hair back and let out a big breath. She had never met someone so aggravating. No one had ever made her feel so....

She didn't even know how to explain how Nightwing had made her feel.  
But she knew that wasn't true.

Nightwing had excited her. He had brought out the side of her she didn't think existed.

Attraction.

Raven shook her head. She did not want to think about it so she pushed it aside and walked into her kitchen. She set the crown down and took a look at the security log on the table.

"Slades not back," she said out loud. "Must be a tough mission then..."

She shrugged and then felt a little brush against her leg. Her pretty fluffy cat had come to greet her.

"Are you hungry Snow?" She said as she conjured her cats bowl. 

Snow was a good distraction and she took the opportunity to let her mind focus on something else. Something that wasn’t the handsome hero she had just fought.

After having fed her cat she decided it was time to sleep. She took off her cape and began to disrobe when she remembered the trinket in her satchel. She dug inside and found it.

She giggled and tossed it into the bed where the cat quickly began to play with it.

"How long do you think it'll take Nightwing to find his way out?" She asked snow. "I say at least a week. It's gonna be hard to navigate without his communicator."

.....

End chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be where some of y’all thought it was going but this fic was first and foremostly always going to be a romance fic between Dick and Raven. :) we might see more of the interactions between young raven and Slade but for the story they are all adults.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  


_ It was loud, busy, hectic and overwhelming.  _

_ There were hundreds of happy children, hundreds of unhappy children and even more exasperated adults. It was too loud. _

_ “Why are we here?” She asked Slade. Her eye twitching slightly.  _

_ She took a breath to calm her nerves.Her head was starting to pound. She wanted to get away. _

_ “It's a test,” Slade had replied. “It's quite loud here isn’t it.” _

_ She nodded.  _

_ “What's the point of this test?” She asked, her fingers anxiously tapping on her elbow. _

_ “To see if the training has worked,” he responded. “So far my dear, you aren’t convincing me it has....” _

_ She looked back up at him with a glare. _

_ Was he really expecting her to be able to control her empathy in this place. There were bright colors in every corner ,screaming children in every direction, people in terrifying mouse suits.  _

_ “Remember what I taught you,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Compartmentalize the emotions that are hitting you, make them background noise. They are always there and you are always aware of them but they aren’t in the way anymore. You can do this.” _

_ Raven nodded and took a breath.  _

_ “What is that tower?” She said pointing to a machine that seemed to be dropping people in chairs.  _

_ “It's a ride,” Slade replied. “Do you want to try it?” _

_ She shrugged and began to walk towards it. Whatever this place was, it was a good place to practice, she guessed.  _

_..... _

_ “What was that?” She said with a smile. “That was ridiculous!” _

_ “Yes,” Slade replied. “It was. But you kept your composure well during the ride and correct me if I’m wrong, child, but you seem to be enjoying yourself.” _

_ She rolled her eyes. _

_ “Please,” she quipped back. “I’m going to have that song stuck in my head for weeks.” _

_ Slade nodded in agreement. _

_ “The park is closing in an hour,” he replied. “ We should get something to eat and head out. I have to admit that you did well today Raven. Maybe next time we can take the power dampeners off your wrists.” _

_ She shrugged again.  _

_ “You’re gonna bring me back to this insufferable place?” She asked. _

_ “Yes,” he replied. _

_ She shrugged. _

_ "Have you ever had a candy apple Raven?" _

_..... _

  
  


She had never had a candy apple nor a churro but that day she tried them. Candy apples were her favorite.

After about 6 months they had returned. Power dampeners gone. It had been even more fun than the first time and there were significantly less upset parents and children thanks to her and her powers.

That memory was one of her favorites. Slade wasn't a good person and at that point it was emotional manipulation, she knew that, but most people weren’t good in general. He did what he did to survive and he kept her alive too and helped her live beyond that. So that was a plus in her book. She cared about him.

So the fact that he hadn’t returned in more than two weeks was worrying. She had to do something about that. She only had one lead as of now too and she knew he wasn't going to be happy to see her. 

"He's my only lead, snow," she said petting her cat companion. "This is gonna be a mess, isn't it."

  
  
  


Her cat meowed inafterment.it would be a mezz but it would at least be interesting. 

.....

  
  
  


Dick sat at the computer desk. Peggy was happily on his lap munching on a carrot.

He let out an exasperated huff. He was frustrated as he had been unable to find anything on the girl yet. 

Suddenly his new pet pig squealed and jumped off of him to greet whoever had just walked in the door. 

“Still nothing,” Tim said as he walked in with a cup of coffee. “Don’t you think it's time to give it a rest?” 

Dick took the mug and turned back to the screen.

“No,” he replied.

He took a large gulp of the coffee and kept typing. From behind he heard Tim sigh.

"This woman was with Slade?" He asked.

Dick nodded. 

Everyone had been worried he was obsessing over slade again but he didn't think so. He was looking into this woman who had the power to send him to an uninhabited rain forest in 5 seconds. She was a threat. It took him two weeks to find civilization. He had only survived because of his training. 

  
  


The only upside was that he now had a pet pig who Damian adored. 

"Why don't you ask Rose then?" He suggested.

Dick turned in his chair.

"Not a bad idea," he told his brother "You really are the smart one."

Tim smirked and turned around. Peggy happily trotting behind him.

  
  


.......

"So you finally met Dad's favorite little princess," the silver haired woman said.

Finding Rose was easy. She was Jason's girlfriend. Tim had been right too. Rose did know something.

"Favorite little princess?" He asked skeptically.

Rose nodded and then took a sip of her coffee. 

The three (Jason had tagged along) were in one of Bruce's fancy restaurants. A good meeting place.

"Care to elaborate," he asked Rose.

"She's dad's protege," Rose continued. "She's this little half demon he found on a search for a new teenager to corrupt. ".

Dick nodded in interest.

"Dad found her being kept by a cult and decided to take her in and train her to be his apprentice. But somehow she managed to worm her way into his cold dark heart. He treats her more like a daughter than he treats me. I think he loves her more than he even loves Joey and that's saying something."

Dicks eyes widened in surprise. Joey had always talked about his father being a good dad but never had believed him.

"After Terra I tried to be his apprentice you know," she said.

Dick nodded. This was a story to hear.

"He said no," Rose continued. "He said I wasn't strong enough. I convinced myself that he was trying to protect me. Then a year or two later he found me and asked me to be his apprentice. I thought I had become better, valuable. All he wanted was a bodyguard for her."

Dick listened and nodded.

"I figured that out really quick," she continued. "And I resented the girl for it. And I was a moody brat back then. So I purposely put her in danger. It ended with me almost dying and her saving me. Dad made me go after that but I've come across him multiple times since then. He hardly lets her fight even though she's probably one of the most powerful people in this world. There's a lot more to Raven then I know. All I can say is be careful. If you hurt her then my dad will hurt you."

"Dick doesn't wanna hurt her, Rosie," Jason said with a smirk. 

Dick glared at his other brother. Rose just laughed.

"The info you've given me is great Rose," he replied. "She made me curious."

Rose nodded and the three went back to their meals.

Dick didn't know what to make of the info but it was still useful. It would come in handy.

"If you're more curious," Rose said a little later. "I know a way you can disable her...."

.....

Later that evening Nightwing was called to a robbery /trespassing.

It was the usual abandoned building and those types always were avoided by the cops. Too many deaths.

But for the anyone in the Bat family it was usually a piece of cake.

But something was wrong.

When he got to the building it was empty.

But he knew better. He was trained by Batman, he was the original Robin. He was Nightwing. 

He was a smart man. He knew this was a set up. So he opened up his senses. Listening for any movement, feeling for any changes.

So when he felt the slightest tickle of energy in the air, he sprang into action.

Dark tendrils attacked him and he managed to avoid them. 

"You're good," a voice said from above him.

He looked up to see her on a raised platform

Raven.

"One of the best," he replied with a smirk. 

She gently floated down to him. She looked calm and collected but something told him she wasn't.

"How can I be of service?" he asked sarcastically. 

She scowled and then he was avoiding more of her tendrils.

"Someone's mad," he said as he landed.

"Slades missing and my only lead is you," she said, cutting to the chase.

Nightwing felt surprised. She was blunt and serious. Her hands were glowing with magic and her stance was fierce and solid.

"Sorry to break it to you but I have no idea what happened to your tyrant. Knowing Slade, he probably deserved it."

That was the wrong thing to say as she glared and then unleashed more than just tendrils. This time he couldn't escape and he was thrown back and held to a wall.

"Listen to me and listen to me well," she hissed right in his face. Her warm, cinnamon breath hitting him.

He was more taken aback by the hiss in her voice.

"You knew Slade was supposed to be on that mission for the crown," she explained. "I need to know how you knew and who fought Slade at his other heist."

Nightwing tried to wiggle free but her hold was strong. Not wanting to even bother with an answer, he did the next best thing.

He head butted her.

Hard....

She fell back and he took his chance to use the info Rose had given him. Quickly taking out a taser he jumped her and tased her apparent weak spot. 

That jewel on her head.

  
  


..........

  
  


An undetermined amount of time later, Nightwing felt his body loosen up.

He felt that he was on the floor and in a lot of pain but there was also a soothing presence on his torso.

He opened his eyes, the one's he only just realized were closed. Above him was Raven.

She looked paler than before and angry. Her nose had blood and eyes were bloodshot. He felt her hands on his chest, along with the soothing feeling that was taking away his pain.

"You're a healer?" He asked,confused.

"And you're an idiot," she replied. 

"What happened?" He asked.

....

Raven huffed.

"You literally shocked me," she said. "My body went into shock and acted on instinct. No one's ever done that before and you're lucky I regained control or you would be dead. I don't need your crazy bat clan or any of the titans on my trail right now. You're lucky I can heal the damage too."

She had been surprised that he knew her gem was one of her weak points. Usually all it meant was she would be rendered powerless for a few minutes or at worst be rendered unconscious. Very few had ever managed to do the latter. But what this man had done, she didn't even think Slade knew was accomplishable.

She almost lost full control of her demonic side. Something she hadn't done in almost a year. She had learned to control and use her demonic powers safely but then this fool showed up and now this.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He asked.

She could feel that he was curious and slightly surprised. Not angry which was good.

"I almost killed you, pretty boy," she replied as she began healing his arms. "But like i said. I was able to reign myself in. I don't want a mob of angry fangirls and boys at my neck, so I'm healing you."

He chuckled.

"Oh please," he replied. "You know you'd miss me."

Raven looked down at the man.

He was so arrogant. So handsome and he used it to his advantage.

He even made her feel things.

"You are so smug," she replied. "You make me want to wipe the smirk right off of your face." 

And kiss you....

He grew an even wider grin and Raven realized what she had happened.

"Go for it," he said with his cocky smile. "Wipe it right off."

She had said that outloud.

She felt her face flush. She knew her usually pale skin was now pink. Pinker than had ever been.

But something in her....gut? Was telling her to go for it.

She had never kissed someone. She never had felt compelled to. 

But Nightwing...

Leaning down to his level. She let her emotions take over and planted a kiss on his lips. 

....

He hadn't expected her to actually kiss him but when she did, it was as if he was seeing stars. 

After a quick three seconds he deepened the kiss by licking her lips. Wanting to explore her mouth, he pushed past her two full lips. He felt her slightly tremble but she opened up anyhow.

He had never felt so exhilarated. She seemed nervous and somewhat inexperienced so he took the lead.

In a matter of moments he was flipping her on her back, causing her to let out a feminine squeak. Still he never broke the kiss.

He was liking it too much. 

He let his hand gently wander. His gut told him to be slow and aware of his actions with her.

.....

She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into but she found that she didn't mind it. A bigger surprise honestly.

His lips felt nice. His tongue felt good. Even his cautiously straying hands felt enjoyable.

She felt very natural with him and it made her feel....beautiful.

  
  


His lips suddenly left hers but reattached to her neck. This caused a gasp to fall out of her lips and her neck lean back, exposing more of her neck. 

This was good. Very good.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end...

....

When she suddenly asked him to stop and pushed him away, Nightwing regained awareness of the situation.

"Shit," he said. "Sorry, was I too fast."

"Yes," she replied. "But don't worry, it's not why I stopped you."

He felt relieved but also confused.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled and leaned forward.

"Your cavalry's here to save you from the big bad demon." She whispered in his ear.

He turned in confusion.

"Nightwing?" The voice of Robin called out.

"Another day then, Nightwing?" She whispered again and followed it with a kiss of his cheek.

There was a swoosh and a feel of magic and she was gone.

"Are you okay wing?" It was Red Robin helping him up.

It took a minute to regain his senses but after a shake from Robin, he came through.

"Grayson!" The youngest robin growled. "Are you okay? What did that harpy do to you?"

He looked at the two worried young men. Damian looked like he was about to spring into action and search the world for the culprit and Tim had a knowing look.

"Nothing," he said with a smirk." Atleast nothing I didn't want..."

Robin scowled and Red Robin rolled his eyes.

They got the picture.

....

Later that evening , Raven sat in her be with her cat by her side and a calming cup of chamomile.

"Today was eventful," she told the feline. "I may have just put myself between a rock and hard place.....but honestly i don't think I mind."

She sipped her tea and let her mind wander. 

She wasn’t usually so impulsive or emotional. She wondered what was happening with her and she wondered where this would lead but mostly she wondered what color his eyes were....

....

End chapter 3

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a violence warning

Raven took a breath. An anxious breath.

It had been another two weeks and still no sign of Slade. She was officially worried now. She knew he was in some sort of danger but she was clueless as to where he was or who had taken him.

Now She had no choice but to investigate into the more dangerous possible leads.

She took another breath and summoned the courage for the first undesirable lead. 

A little jingle and a meow caught her attention. Snow was giving her a knowing look, he knew how bad this could end and was worried for her.

"Don't worry, " she said to her cat. "I'll be okay. I've got my safeguards."

Snow purred at her leg. It made her feel a little more at ease.

"I'll be back," she said as she summoned a portal and took a step in.

......

Dick was having a pretty normal two weeks. 

A normal, boring two weeks.. 

He had gone on his usual patrols. Fought the usual villains and stopped the usual crime. But he was just missing something...

"Master Grayson?" Alfred asked, catching his attention.

Dick turned away from the Bat cave computer. 

"Don't distract him," Tim , who had joined him in doing some web patrolling, said with a chuckle. "He's busy daydreaming about his new girl."

Dick saw the old butler's eyebrow raise.

"You're wooing a new young lady?" Alfred asked as he poured him some tea. " Do tell."

Dick rolled his eyes and took the tea. He was about to explain when suddenly Damian , Bruce and Zatanna Zatara barged in unannounced. 

Dick and Tim both stood up in confusion and Alfred placed the tea pot down. 

"Where's the fire Bruce?" Tim asked the man.

Bruce ignored Tim and looked to him.

"You've been seeing the demon girl called The Raven?" Bruce asked, a dark and serious tone in his voice. 

Dick looked to Damian who had the same serious expression as his father.

" I checked her file, Grayson," he admitted. " She is trouble and I will not let you get into trouble with something like her."

"Richard," Zatanna said with a calmer tone. "Damian told us you've encountered the Daughter of Darkness. Is this true?" 

Dick frowned at the name. Not liking where this was going.

"You mean Raven?" He said to the three. " I've had some run ins with her, yeah."

Bruce frowned and Zatanna looked at him.

Bruce had his usual serious demeanor but it was Zatanna who worried him. She was usually much more smiley. He knew this was serious .

"How did you encounter her?" Bruce asked him.

"A mission," Richard replied cryptically. "She's the one that sent me to thay farm in Brazil. "

Zatanna frowned.

"Don't engage with her any longer, do you understand?" Zatanna said with the fiercest tone he had ever heard from her. 

Still, Dick frowned. 

He liked Raven. She didn't come off as any sort of daughter of darkness. She even healed him after that fight gone wrong.

"She's the girl he was about to tell Pennyworth about," Damian butted in. "He doesn't believe you."

Zatanna looked to Bruce who nodded.

"Richard," she said, grabbing his hand. "She manipulates emotions. She's an empath with amazingly dangerous potential. She's manipulating you to get your trust."

"What?" He said confused. "What do you mean she manipulates emotions? She isnt.."

"She is the daughter of a demon," she said interrupting. "And then she went on to work with Deathstroke . She uses her powers to control and manipulate emotions and get her way. We just don't want you to have another Tarant..."

Dick pulled away in anger. He could see all the looks on everyone's faces. 

"I get it," he said, taking a step back. “Don’t engage with her. Loud and clear.”

With that he turned around and walked away, everyone else in the room giving him a worried look.

........

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the portal. 

“I’m safe,” she said under her breath.

ANd she was. 

This place, this world she had jsut stepped into would keep her safe from him no matter what. She created this prison , she was in control. 

She waved her hand and shadows began to seemingly drag something towards her. 

Someone.

The shadows held that someone, the young man, down. Subduing him. 

“Well if it isn’t my beautiful fiance,” he said once situated. “Here to pay dear old me visit?”

She sneered. 

“I’m not here for small talk Jr.” she said scathingly. “I’m here for information.”

The young man grinned, his sharp teeth exposing themselves. Sebastian Blood Jr was a nightmare. One of her personal nightmares specifically. 

Sebastian Jr was worse than his namesake father. He was crueler, more perverted, and had less patience. At the tender age of 14 he tried to take her and force her hand in marriage. He wanted revenge for his father and to fulfill the stupid prophecy they refused to believe was wrong.

She escaped and had then trapped him and the entire church of blood in this current prison but that didn’t detract from the fact that he had traumatized her. She had only been 16 when he attacked her and tried to marry her by putting her in a trance. 

She had been forced to go to him for information only two other times before and each time she wanted to end him but it went so horribly against her morals.

So Jr got to live. 

“Information?” He asked, a nasty smile on his lips. “I think that will cost you , my dear. One night seems fair.”

She knew where this was headed and so she tightened the binds holding him down. He scowled in pain. His teeth were clenched and now he was glaring. 

“I dont think so,” she told him. “You tell me what I want to know and I dont decide to downsize your little haven.”

He growled and tried to lunge forward, wanting to phase her. 

Luckily for her the scare tactics didn't work anymore. 

He was uncomfortably close now but she could and would handle him if need be..

"Down size it is then?" She mocked. " I wonder how your little coven will feel...."

"You're so wicked," he hissed. "And beautiful. Fine, what information do you seek?"

She frowned and then began the questioning.

.....

Three hours later and absolutely no useful information was gained.

Raven was pacing in anger. To make matters worse, Slade had set up a heist to steal a painting months ago and today was that day. With him MIA she had to do it and she wasn't looking forward to it. 

Seeing Jr or having to be reminded about anything related to the church of blood always put her in an anxious mood. 

Sebastian Sr's torture and molestation had been one trauma she worked to overcome but Jr had created a whole other level of anxiety when he had managed to overtake her. 

She had to work on not letting them take over her dreams. And after many years she had found a way to be stronger then Jr and had even found ways to overcome the way Sr and even Grant had traumatized her. 

She was proud of her improvement but she always felt like she was taking steps back when things came to close for comfort regarding those specific men. 

Still, she reminded herself that she had made it out and she had won. Against all of them. Now it was time to win against whomever Slade had set up this meeting with today.

......

“Dick,” Tim said seriously. “You’re in one of your moods right now. You’re acting reckless, just let someone, anyone else handle this. You shouldn’t be going there!”

Dick ignored him and kept suiting up. 

He had heard through the grapevine that Slade was supposed to be at some meeting with an unknown gang. But if Slade was still missing, which he was sure he was, then Raven would be there in his place. 

“What do you plan on doing when you see her?” Tim said with a growl. “Confronting her? I dont think that’s going to end well for you.”

He placed his mask and became Nightwing.

“I’m going to bring her in,” he replied. “If what Zee and Bruce said is true, then she shouldn’t be left to cause more chaos.”

“Yeah,” Tim said sarcastically. “If what Zee and Bruce said is true...”

He turned and glared. 

“Are you coming or not?” He growled at his younger adopted brother. 

Tim sighed and put his mask on. 

“I’ve got to keep you out of trouble, so yes.”

.....

Raven was a powerful being. She knew this. 

She was strong, she was smart, and she was powerful. 

But today she felt naive. 

She knew Slade kept her out of missions because she leaned on the pacifist side. She wasnt ready to handle some of the people he faced.

And he was right.

She had won in the end and banished the gang to a tight prison cell in ohio ,but not before taking too much damage. She wasnt going to heal right away with these.

She touched one of the bullet wound on her stomach and winced in pain. 

This underground gang had done a number on her and had given her no insight onto the whereabouts of Slade. So not only had this been a bust, but now she was bleeding , in pain and someone had walked in. 

She worried for a moment before she recognized the aura. 

She walked into the room she sensed the intruders and low and behold.

“And looks like we’re meeting again,” she said with a smirk.

Standing at the entrance was Nightwing and Red Robin. She was a bit surprised to see them but she wasn’t complaining.

But a sudden tinge in her empathy made her feel...off. Something was wrong.

Nightwing was glaring at her, she could tell, and his aura was angry. Actually it was enraged and all those negative feelings were being directed at her.

“Cut the crap, demon,” he said to her, his voice full of malice. “You aren’t going to trick me again.”

Raven felt utter shock and had no time to react as he literally lunged an attack at her. 

.....

“Wing wait,” he heard Red Robin call out but it was too late.

He had let his emotions take over and didnt even think before striking. Evidently she wasnt expecting him to attack so fast because he landed a harsh strike with his escrima stick right on her abdomen, 

She literally was pushed back a few feet and landed on the floor.

“You think you can take advantage of peoples emotions like some sick twisted pervert?” He said aiming another hit. 

He would have landed but he was tackled to the ground by Red Robin.

“Nightwing stop!” He yelled. 

“She’s our enemy Robin," he yelled back. 

Before anything else could be said there was rush of energy and Raven was enveloped in her magic and was gone.

"Look what you did!" He yelled, pushing Red Robin back. "She's gone!"

Red Robin pusbed him back. 

"Did you not notice how injured she was! Look at your escrima! It's covered in her blood. Jesus christ Nightwing."

He felt his heart drop to his stomach as Tims words suddenly sobered him up. He looked at the escrima and was shockednto see it was bloody. 

"How?"

"She was already limping in here when we got herr Dick," he began. "She was hurt and bad. And you didn't see the look on her face when you lunged. I told you not believe everything Zee or Bruce say!” 

Nightwing stared at his escrima and back to the spot where Raven had been,

“Lets go,” he said to Red. 

Red Robin frowned but nodded and the two made their way out. 

.....

The gentle purring of Snow helped calm her mind down. 

She classified the past 48 hours as some of the worst she had ever faced and she had faced some bad days.

“He called me a pervert,” she whispered to her cat. “I dont know what I did.”

She let out a long breath of air.

She had really thought Nightwing would be different from other men but this wasnt the different she was hoping for. 

“I guess that’s that then,” she sighed. “Hopefully we never see him again.”

“Meow.”

She felt a rumble in her chest and decided that tonight would be a good night for a relaxing bubble bath. The hot water would do wonders for her body.

.....

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a faster paced chapter!

Chapter 5

Dick pushed his hair out of his face and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You gotta bite the bullet and start looking for her," Tim said, sipping his coffee. "We aren't getting anywhere and the more time we lose, the less time they could have."

Dick stood up with force. 

"You don't think I know that?" He replied. " I have no clue on how to find her and no idea where to even start."

He smacked the keyboard in frustration.

Batman had gone off on a mission and had yet to return. It had been 3 weeks without a trace of his mentor and now he was worried.

Tim's suggestion had been to find Raven. He believed whomever took Slade took Bruce. He had a sneaking suspicion that Tim was right.

But things had gone south with Raven....

"Ask Rose for help?" Tim suggested. 

Dick let out another sigh.

"Okay."

....

Raven sighed. 

Everything her professor had said went in one ear and out the other. Her inability to concentrate was getting out of hand. 

Still she was extremely worried and that feeling only seemed to enhance itself each and every day. 

It had now been almost three months and still no sign of Slade.

She was starting to feel secluded and alone. She had no friends and no mentor.

She was officially on edge.

She gotten no closer to even a small clue. Not a single smidge of a clue or a lead. Instead she’d been shot at, nearly drowned and almost imprisoned by Slade's enemies .

And he had a lot of enemies. 

She gently closed her computer and got up, feeling too stressed to continue the day. She needed to meditate. 

............

“You really do live up to your name sake, eh Dick,” Jason said, shaking his head. “So tell us, what did you do to scare her away?”

Both him and Tim had met up with Jason and Rose at the same restaurant that Bruce owned.

Dick wished it had a only been Rose. 

“It was a slip of the tongue,” he said looking at Rose. “Zatanna Zatarra let me know how her powers worked and I got angry. I thought she was controlling me to feel attraction to her. It was like I saw red and....”

He paused and looked at Rose again.

“And what, Boy Blunder, what did you say or do?” She said with a glare. “After I told you she wasnt bad , you decided to ignore me and listen to Miss Goody Goody pure Magic. SO tell me, Dick, what do you do?”

“He attacked her and basically accused her of taking advantage of him,” Tim replied for him.”

Dick felt himself go a little pale at the way Rose was glaring at him.

“Raven would never do that you prick,” she replied. “She was almost a child bride and sex slave to a evil cult leader who refused to believe she was powerful. Twice.... and then there was what happened with my brother....She's been through things and if you said that to her, I don't know if she is going to want to forgive you. To me it sounded like she had some trust in you and you through that away because of Zatanna Zatara...."

Dick felt a bit nauseous. Everything Rose was saying....it made him feel sick.

"What do you mean child bride?" He asked.

Rose frowned.

"My dad found her being hidden away by Brother Blood," she began. "I didn't know what they wanted with her untill what happened with Grant....After the league denied her help, she got captured by Blood who believed she was to give him a son that would bring on Armageddon. He was wrong and luckily my dad did find her before he could do more to her. But she was still traumatized. She wouldn't do that to you or to anyone for that matter. She knows what it feels like to be taken in bad situations. "

Dick felt like he had been slapped.

He knew brother blood. The man was a perverted creep who tried to use cyborgs technology for his own sick goals and simultaneously tried to seduce Kori and Karen when they were teens.

"I didn't know," he sighed. 

He saw Jason about to add something but a sound from underneath the table and a cringe let Dick know Tim had kicked him.

"That's all besides the point rose," Tim began. "Dick fucked up but we still need her help. Can you find her or not?"

Rose frowned.

"Raven is notoriously hard to find," she replied. "As is my Dad. The only way you'll find her is with magic. "

Tim looked at Dick and both had a frown.

"We will figure something out."

...

Raven took a sip of her hot tea. 

It had been a slightly better day for her.

While she hadn't found any trace of evidence ,she had at least passed her test and made a good cup of tea.

Now she was relaxing in her bathtub when she felt something trigger the wards. Immediately after the lights flashed once letting her know someone had entered the base.

For about a week now she had taken to staying at Slades’ compound in case he came back or someone tried to come in.

Seemed like it could be the latter today. Feeling annoyed at the interruption of her bath, she quickly summoned her uniform and made her way to investigate. Slowly and precisely she snuck through the shadows to where her magic sensed more magic.She didn't have time for this and would make sure the intruder would regret their decision to break in.

.....

Nightwing huffed in annoyance as he sped through the light post lit streets of Gotham City.

The young mans’ younger partner , Red Robin, had been missing for two days now. 

He had at first thought the worst. He assumed RR to be the latest addition to the list of missing men but when his communicator suddenly showed up on the map, Nightwing took no time to head to the location.

RR had yet to answer and that made Nightwing worried that this was a trap. Still, he had to take the risk. He wasnt going to let him go missing too.

He finally made it to the dark and abandoned building that the locator led him to. The farther he stepped into the eerily quiet warehouse, the more he was convinved he was being set up. It was way too quiet, there was no movement and no sign of life. Still, he had to try. 

He reached the middle when suddenly a burst of energy appeared in front of him. What looked like a portal manifested in front of him and then Red Robin and...Zachary Zatarra popped out of it. Both men landed on the ground with a thud and then out came an angry looking Raven.

Oh no.....

She stepped out of the shadows, her magic holding down his brother and the magician while she didn't even break a sweat nor move a hair out of place.

She looked like a sight out of a horror movie again.Her skin had the red tinge, her hair was white and she had her 4 eyes glaring menacingly at him. 

“I do not,” she began, her words biting. “Appreciate two strange men breaking into my home and trying to put some sort of paralyzing spell on me while I am trying to relax. You have one minute to explain why they were trying to kidnap me.”

He turned and glared at the men who in turn looked away. That made Nightwing shake his head in disappointment. 

He let his shoulders droop and then looked back at the awesome, terrifying woman in front of him

“You can let them go Raven,” he said to her. “Its my fault that they got this idea in their head.”

She sneered and let her magic tighten its hold on them.

“So it was you who sent that cretin, Zatarra after me,” she said with animosity. 

Behind the animosity however, he saw and heard some sadness which made him frown and be flooded with a feeling of guilt. 

“No,” he continued. “I didnt send Zach after you, I wanted to find you but I couldn’t. Red Robin there, thought that maybe Zach could help find you but I didnt think that would be a good idea. He took it upon himself to go with that plan anyway. Please Raven. We were only looking for you because we need your help.”

Her face relaxed slightly, she reverted back to being the pretty purple haired woman he enjoyed laying his eyes on and she released both men. But she held her stance and still looked quite intimidating.

“No,” she replied. “They’re free to go but I am leaving.”

She looked like she was about to step back into her portal but he launched himself before she could.

“Wait,” he said, grabbing her by the waist. “Wait, please just hear me out.”

She paused and looked at him. 

It became quiet in the building as tensions seemed to rise. You could only hear the gentle crackling of random debris. 

“Why should I do that?” She said putting her hands on his chest.

He thought she was about to push him away. But she didn’t. There was some force but her hands mostly just rested on his chest.

“You made it abundantly clear that you didn’t trust me,” she continued. “You called me a pervert and a demon. What could you possibly need my help with?”

She looked sad and he felt even more guilt

“Raven,” he said softly. “Please just hear me out. We really do need your help. Batman’s missing and we think it could be related to who or what ever took Slade as well. At the very least hear us out?.”

He saw her glance at him, then at Red Robin and Zach. He didn't see what faces they made but judging by how she frowned, he assumed Zach made some sort of face that made up her mind for her. 

Shit.

“No,” she said almost perfectly succinctly. 

He was pushed away by her powers and suddenly she was engulfed in her power and gone.

Nightwing turned to look back at the other guys. 

“Nice going Zach,” Red growled. “I told you to look away! Instead you look at her like she’s scum on the bottom of your shoe! Why couldn't you listen when I said let me handle her!”

He turned to look at the magician and the said magician looked back at him with an exasperated look.

“What!” He hissed out. “I did what I thought was best! That girl is something else. I don't even know if I can call her a girl. She’s a demon. You were not going to be able to handle her! I also don't understand why you want her help! We don’t need it.”

NIghtwing rubbed his temples and began walking back to his bike. Quickly followed by Red Robin.

“Wing,” he called out as they both walked through the rubble. “Wait! Nightwing I don't have a ride back and Zach already spelled himself away.”

He turned around and glared at the man.

“Goddammit Robin,” he hissed. “Why would you take Zach! Of all people you chose Zachary Zatarra?”

Red Robin flushed slightly and looked a tad bit embarrassed. 

“Well,” he replied. “He was the only option besides Zee but that doesn't matter. I have some good news.”

Nightwing raised his eyebrows. 

“I hardly doubt you have ‘good news’ but just spit it out already.”

Red smirked but it didn't phase Dick.

“I was able to download a lot of information from their computer. I know where to find your girl.”

He ignored the ‘ you girl’ part but his senses did perk up.

“I’m going to handle it this time , Red.”

.........

Raven, or Rachel as she was known here, was quietly sitting at the GU garden park studying for her next test. 

She was still slightly upset from yesterday's encounter with Nightwing but she had put it behind her. Or at least she was trying to.

She took a quick sip of her tea , took a breath and then went back to her book. 

She liked studying in the garden. It was large, spacious and had plenty of shade. The best part was that it wasn't too quiet or too loud. It allowed her to feel a sense of calm and serene while still being around people. 

Or well at least it usually did. 

There was suddenly a lot of excitement around her. She looked up from her book to see people pointing at something off in the distance. Girls were whispering to each other, men were nodding and seemed a bit intimidated. 

There was also a presence. 

A familiar presence walking through the garden path and towards her . 

She tilted her head to look to see what the commotion was. She saw a student from one of her classes point towards her and then the man next to her nodded and began to walk her way.

Her eyes widened for a second before she reeled back her surprise. 

Now she knew he was desperate. 

“Hey Rachel,” he said with a big handsome smile. “Ready to go?”

If she had thought he was handsome before....Well now he was drop dead gorgeous. 

He was a drop dead gorgeous man and it didn't surprise her. She had read the tabloids a few times and he was always one of Gothams’ top pretty boys. If not the number one pretty boy.

He gave her his elbow, which she took. He was dressed in leather suited for a nice, expensive Bruce Wayne money bike. His hair was combed back , unlike his usual curls as Nightwing. But still, it looked good. He smiled at her and she swore his teeth sparkled in the sun. 

“I guess I am, Richard...”

“It's Dick love,” he said with a smirky smile.

To the common folk around them, it looked like a sweet, kind smile. But she felt the triumph he felt behind it. He was desperate but he had found a way to win. 

“Of course, Dick,” she said with some acid in her words. 

He winked at her. 

His eyes were blue.

..........

End Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s part one done of the story. We are now heading into the next part :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dick had taken her to one of Gothams fanciest little casual diners.

She had heard of the place. It was a casual but pricey place that was frequented by the upper classes when they wanted a quick bite.

Judging by the fact that "Dick" called the waiter earl and said "the usual". She assumed there was more to this place then they led on.

Earl led them to a room that had a picture of Bruce Wayne by the door. So something was definitely up.

"The usual Dick?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Throw in some chocolate shakes too."

Earl nodded and shut the door, leaving her alone with Dick Grayson. 

Gothams favorite Wayne Ward, Dick Grayson. 

Voted most handsome man three years in a row, called an American sweetheart on the tabloids and touted as an overall outstanding member of society. 

And come to find out....he was one of Gothams favorite vigilantes too. The infamous Nightwing.

"So how private is this room?" She asked as she sat down. 

"Best money can buy," he replied.

She raised her eyebrow. Best money could buy was probably an understatement.

"Are you insane?" She deadpanned. "What made you think this was a remotely good idea? What could you possibly want that you would stoop as low as to literally coerce me to follow you while I was at school?"

....

Dick raised his brow.

"First off," he began. " I did not coerce you. Second I had no other choice , I need you to hear me out."

She frowned.

"I could easily announce to the world who you really are," she began. "I really can."

He smirked. 

"Sure," he replied. "That's totally possible but you won't because you aren't that kind of person. Batman is missing and so is Slade among various other men. We can work together to find them Raven. At least look at this file."

He took out the file from his bag and handed it to her. She took it but didn't open it. 

She looked hesitant.

"Raven," he said, grabbing her hand. 

"Who else is on this mission?" She asked. 

He frowned. That was one of the questions he did not want to answer.

"Red Robin," he began. "Robin, Red Hood. Wonder woman and Donna Troy. Superman, Superboy and both Zatannas."

"Did they all agree to have a demon like me in on this?"

"No."

She seemed to be about to walk away but the food arrived and he grabbed her wrist. 

"It doesn't matter who's agreed," he told her as he grabbed some fries. "I'm in charge of the whole thing. With batman MIA I'm in charge of this while the league works to keep the world in balance." 

She frowned but much to his surprise began eating. He took that as a good sign. He began to chow down too. 

"So...." He said again after a few moments.

"How are we going to keep in contact ?" She asked him. "How often will you need me to come in? I have school and everything."

Dick wiped his face with a napkin and decided to just go for it.

"You can stay with me," he replied. "I have a place and since I'm putting almost all my time into this mission, you will basically be my right hand man." 

He looked at her and gave her his charming smile. Her jaw was slightly dropped.

"You are insane," she said to him. "Are we going to share beds and shower time too?" 

He felt himself flush and he couldn't hold back a laugh. 

"That's not what I meant," he said, still laughing. "But hey if that's what you want..."

She flushed and shook her head. 

"Raven," he said, his tone softer. " In all seriousness. Nothing we've done has earned us even a hint of a clue as to who took Batman or Slade. I need your help. I need a set of eyes that might see things differently. If we put our heads together, we might just win."

She awkwardly took a sip of her shake. The usually confident woman was a bit nervous. He could tell.

"And I have an extra room in my wing anyways," he continued. "But we could keep each other company."

"You are such a casanova," she said with a small smile. "I'll stick around for a while but I'm out the moment someone tries to get me out. I'm not going to stand to be belittled by the Justice League or anyone else." 

“That’s great,” he replied. “And you can't deny that you like my Casanova traits.”

“I did,” she replied almost icily.

Dick felt a bit of a stab at his ego.

“Raven,” he said, grabbing her hand. “When I called you a perverted demon, I need you to know that that was just me speaking before thinking. I.... was feeling angry and overwhelmed.

She took her hand away.

“You don't have to explain yourself to me Nightwing?” She replied.

“I do and call me Dick.”

She made a face of surprise. 

“I listened to the wrong people,” he said. “They told me you were taking advantage of me with your magic and I believed them. I became so angry because I’ve had someone take advantage of me before. I hardly remember it now but when I do think about it I get angry. I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.”

He felt her grab his hand.

“It's okay,”she began. “I get it. You don't have to think about it anymore.”

.............

Nightwing, or Dick, as he had asked her to call him, smiled.

She felt his relief as it washed over him. 

“Let's change the subject,” she began. “I’ll join your mission but cant you just give me a communicator or something?”

He frowned and looked a bit sheepish.

“Uh,” he began. “The only way I could convince Wonderwoman and Superman to ... let you help is if I kept a constant eye on you. I’m sorry.”

She nodded. She was not surprised. 

She hadn’t faced either of the senior league members but from her childhood memory, Wonderwoman let off a high and mighty aura. Superman was more neutral but he followed what Batman and Wonderwoman thought. 

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll take that extra room of yours then.”

“I thought you said we would share beds and shower time,” he said with a wink.

She felt herself instinctively laugh.

“God,” she replied. “You are something else.”

“So are you.”

At that moment, the air around them shifted and Raven noticed how close he was.

They were sharing a bench. Even though there was another bench in front of them, they were sharing this one. His hand had found itself on her leg and he was closer than she had anticipated.

Or was it her who was closer?

Was it him who leaned in? Or was it her.

It didn't matter. 

Soon his lips were on hers and her hands were on his chest. 

She missed this. He missed it too, she could tell from his enthusiasm.

It didn't take long at all for him to lay her down with his body pressing into hers. She was fully engulfed by him

There was something about him, about Dick Grayson. It went beyond the lust. 

Even though she had been upset at his words, she easily forgave him. Him being here, it made her stomach flutter. His kisses made toes curl. His being made her happy.

Something about him. It just clicked.

His lips were on her neck, her legs were spread and his pelvis was in between her thighs . His right hand was on her waist but his left was on bare skin and travelling up towards her breast. 

His fingers had reached her covered nipple and his pelvis was grinding into hers when a sudden vibration coursed through her body.

It was intense and she felt her legs tighten and she swore she saw stars but she knew this was not normal.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he began pulling them up. "That was my communicator. Oh my god...."

He was flushed, as was she. She couldn't help but feel both flustered and like she was going to burst out laughing.

"Shouldn't you get that," she said with a stifled laugh.

"Yeah," he said, opening his comm. "Yea..Nightwing here." 

"Dick," it was the voice of Tim. "Damian is hurt. Bad. You need to get here now . Drop everything."

......

Richard's skin became ashy and pale.

Whatever he had just been told made him go from horny to terrified.

"Are you okay?" She asked the worried man.

He breathed out and stood up at once. He was panicked and also now in a hurry. Ebdm when was grabbing his coat and keys he was panicking. 

"Family emergency," he said. "I have to go." 

"Can I do anything to help?" she offered. 

She was weary of offering but something told her she should. Instinct told her she should.

"If you come with me then you're all in. You need to know that."

Without the hesitation she thought she would have, she nodded. 

"Lets go."

......

Richard drove them back to Wayne manor on his bike, speeding the entire way there and then underground through a series of tunnels.

"So I figured Bruce Wayne must be batman," she said as they got off. "And Damian must be either Red Robin or that other younger Robin."

"Damian is Robin," Richard replied as he led her deeper into the cave they had entered. "You healed me that one time right. Can you do that again?"

She nodded. 

"I can."

He nodded back and soon they were reaching an entrance.

"Dick!" A surprised voice said as soon as they entered. "What...?"

"No time," he said interrupting the young man and almost dragging her in. "She's here to help. That's all that matters."

As he continued to lead her she was amazed at what she was seeing.

Now she knew Bruce Wayne was filthy rich but she didn't realize he was this filthy...

She lived in wealth and comfort since Slade was also made of money but nowhere near this. This went beyond billionaire. 

They were in a literal decked out batcave. The batcave.

Weapons, tech and memorabilia surrounded her. Soon enough she was being pulled through some doors and into a medical looking room.

"Master Richard?" A British accented man said walking up to then. "Who is this?"

Richard circumvented the older man and went straight to the bed a younger looking man was laying on.

"No time Al," he continued. 

They stopped at the bed and finally they both got to see the status of the young man she assumed was the latest Robin.

She could tell that he normally had a more brown complexion, but right now he was ashy and pale. 

"He was stabbed with something laced in poison," a voice said from behind them.

She turned to see a half robotic man. Cyborg of the Justice league.

"How bad is it Vic?" Richard asked. 

“Unknown substance,” the Vic replied. 

She could feel the utter and raw fear on Richard and everyone else. 

“May I,” she asked. “ I can still help.”

She moved forward but was stopped by the other man. Tim.

“Tim,” Richard said with warning in his voice “Let her.”

“Dick...”

“If you trust me, then you’ll let her.”

She was impressed by the command in Richards voice and the fact that Tim, as he was called, seemed to concede.

This was a close family, she could tell. 

She walked over to the young man and let her now glowing hands run over him. As soon as her hands began to glow she felt the hesitance and distrust from the room but she felt some trust come from Richard. That was enough to get her going.

“Azarath metrion zinthos,” she chanted. 

She began to draw the poison out of the young man. It was a strong, strong man made chemical but not stronger than her powers.

......

Dick watched in awe as color began to return to Damians face and his vitals began to stabilize. Raven on the other hand became paler and paler, looking quite sickly. He was worried about her now. 

To make matters worse, all hell broke loose when Damians eyes shot open.

Damian, being the quick acting and rash young man he tended to be, did not hesitate to become defensive. He barely managed to get Raven out of the way before Damian could hurt her. She fell almost limply into his arms and looked like Damian had moments before.

And he knew this was just the start of it.

“What the hell is going on?” He yelled as Tim tried to push him back.

“Damian calm down,” Tim said. “She healed you. Dick brought her in.”

The her in question, Raven, was now unconscious in his arms.

“You brought that demon witch here?” Damian yelled.

Dick was glad she was unconscious and unable to hear Damian.

“She saved you from certain death, Master Damian,” Alfred told him. 

Damian seemed to calm down at that statement but he wasn't completely calmed.

“We will talk about this later,” Dick added. “She came to help you is the point and right now she’s out cold. I’m going to attend to her.”

“Attend to her, right,” Victor mocked.” That’s what’s gonna happen once you take her into your room.”

“Shut it Vic,” he said with an eye roll. “I have a separate room for her. “

“As if that will stop you from convincing her to have sex with you,” Damian growled. “Of all women too, goddammit Grayson! Father warned you.”

“Don't say that word,” he scolded as he walked away. “You’re too young for that.”

The other men in the room began to laugh.

“I’m almost 20 you asshole,” he heard Damian yell.

......

Raven felt something warm and wet get applied to her aching head. 

She opened her eyes to see Richard, Nightwing, whomever he wanted to be, dragging a wet wrap across her sweaty forehead.

“Why didn’t you tell me that your healing powers worked by taking away the injuries and making them your own?”

He was worried but also relieved. She noticed she was in a new room and she assumed that she must have fainted after healing the young Robin. 

“It's just how it works,” she said. “I'll be fine. His injuries were just particularly bad. He must be a strong young man to have even held on with that poison running through his system.”

Richard frowned and nodded.

“He’s a tough kid,” he replied. “And resilient but he's like my kid brother. It worries the fuck out of me when he gets hurt like that. Thank you by the way.”

She sat up carefully and was slightly shocked when a wild pig jumped onto her lap.

“She kept me company while I was stranded in that jungle you sent me to,” he replied. “Couldn't bare the thought of leaving her, so...meet Peggy.”

She felt a small laugh escape her lips.

"Peggy," she giggled. "Well hello."

The young pig let out a soft squeal and jumped down.

"So where am I?" She asked. 

She could tell it was a large bedroom and she was on a very comfortable bed being cared for by the handsome man above her.

"It's the guestroom in my wing," he said.

"Oh so it's not your bedroom," she teased.

He smiled and pushed a hair behind her head. She felt her pulse speed up and the look on his face.

"Thank you for saving Damian," he said to her. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're here. Things are rough and I think with your help we can at the very least get a foot off the ground. "

"You're welcome," she replied. "And you're probably right about two heads being better than one. Hopefully we can find our missing maniacs."

He laughed at that last bit and she couldn't help but smile.

"You look pretty when you smile like that," he suddenly said. 

Her eyebrow raised.

"Like what?" She questioned.

"Relaxed."

She smiled again and shook her head.

"Are you the cheesiest of the wonderboys?" She began. "I bet you are."

"Can't deny it," he replied. "It's part of my charm."

It sure was.

Raven didn't even register that he had been as close as he was again but the moment their lips touched. Well, it definitely registered.

They kissed for what seemed like ages and right before his hand could begin wandering there was a knock.

"Dick, you in there?" It was the voice of Tim.

"Dammit," Richard huffed as he pulled back. "I'm guessing it's family meeting time."

She nodded understanding that he meant he was about to get grilled. 

"Get some sleep," he said to her. "I'll wake you up probably 5 am sharp to get you caught up."

She nodded and he walked to the door. Tim peeked in with a look of curiosity then the two walked away.

She didn't know exactly what she had been dragged into but she did know she was in for some interesting times.

End.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dick watched Raven as she manually folded her clothes and put them into a suitcase.

He had woken Raven up at 5 am just as he had promised and was going to catch her up when she asked to go home and get her cat.

He had been taken a bit off guard by the question but had obliged. So here they were in her home ,a medium sized luxury apartment near Gotham University, Her white fluffy cat , snow, was on his lap as she folded her clothes and he explained the situation.

“So Batman and Green Arrow are both missing along with Slade, “ she was saying. “And attempts have been made on Red Arrow, one of the Green Lanterns, and yesterday an attempt was made on your brother Timothy?”

Dick nodded.

“Have any other human men besides them gone missing?” she asked randomly.

Dick frowned and shook his head. 

“Human men?” He asked, confused.

She nodded her head. 

“All those men you mentioned, they’re all human men. Batman, Green Arrow are plain old humans. As are Timothy and Red Arrow. Green Lantern may have the power of the ring helping him but underneath that he is human. Slade is technically a human too , experiments aside. So I ask again, any other men missing? Famous one's, smart one's. Scientists etc.? They’re obviously targeting humans, if they weren’t, attempts would have been made after people like the flash or probably Superman. But one's a meta and the others’ not human at all.”

Dick shook his head. 

“I see what you mean,” he said. “I can have Tim look into it but men is just such a vague and broad term. If they were looking for human men, why haven’t they gone after me or Jason, or even people like the other Green Lantern? What is it that they want or are even looking for. They almost killed Damian last night. Do they only want adult men? Why men? What the hell are they doing?”

A piece of cloth hit his head, stopping him mid rant.

“Calm down,” she scolded. “I unfortunately cannot tell you why they want all these men nor what they have in common but it's a start isn’t it.”

He stood up and heard a little hiss come from the cat and it walked away.

“Oh yes,” he said with frustration. “‘Human’ is such a start.”

He suddenly felt himself be pushed down and he couldn't get back up.

“I haven’t been able to find Slade in months,” Raven said, walking up to him. “You called me to help you but you cannot expect me to solve this issue in one morning. Come on now, be realistic..”

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and let himself fall back. His head hit a plush pillow and he spread his body. He let the tension flow out and took her words into serious consideration. 

“I’m just beyond worried,” he told her. “With Bruce being gone, Al has to take extra precaution with Wayne industries. I have to take on the mantle, I hate the mantle. And now with Tim being on this jerks radar, I’m worried I’m going to start graying.”

“I think I see one here,” she replied, pulling on his hair.

“Wait what,” he yelled, shooting up.

“Kidding,” she said with her usually sarcastic tone. 

He couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“But in all seriousness,” she continued. “You all need to stay calm. I’m an empath. I can tell how stressed all of you are and it's not conducive to your plans. You need to take a breather. Relax, let some steam off.”

He sat up and looked at the woman in front of him. She was so beautiful and so smart and yet....She didn't understand the power of her words and he found it so charming. 

“You’re something else,” he said with a smile. “You know that right. What do you suggest I do to let steam off?”

....

Raven shrugged. 

“I don't know,” she replied to the man sitting before her. “Drink some tea, go for a swim, meditate. I could help you meditate.”

He laughed and it caught her slightly off guard and annoyed her. 

“Is that what you do,” he asked with a laugh. “Swim, drink tea and meditate.”

She glared at him. She didn’t understand what was funny.

“Yes,” she replied. “What do you do, wait let me guess. You train or you go for a run?”

He smirked and the tone of the room changed. Like the drop of a hat it went from calm and neutral to stuffy and tense. She understood why he was laughing now and she found herself reevaluating every sentence that had just left her mouth. 

“I can show you what I like to do to let off steam,” he said to her. 

She felt her stomach drop and she was glad she was sitting. Her legs just felt like jelly. 

But still...  
Show me,” she said.

She tried to say it with as much stability as she could but there was a slight quiver to her voice that she couldn't hold back. 

“If I’m going too far or doing to much,” he said, taking her hands. “Don't hesitate to stop me.” 

She nodded.

“You’re right you know,” he continued. “I do need to let out some stress. I think you do too.”

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. His hands that had been holding hers now were at the buttons of her blouse. 

“You’ve been stressed,” he said as he unbuttoned the first button. “It's been a rough time.”

She felt a strong sensation of lust , both his and hers, was through her as button by button came undone. Then the entire top was open. 

She had been wearing her normal civilian clothes and underneath were her normal civilian undergarments. And she thanked her gods that she had chosen the prettiest of them. 

She saw him stare at her cloth covered breasts and swallow. He pushed off the rest of the blouse and then his hands travelled south to her jean buckle which he quickly undid .

“Stand up,” he said to her. 

She did so and he followed . He got rid of his own shirt, exposing his beautifully defined chest. He then followed that action by going back to her pants and lowering them and then taking off his.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her. “You really are.”

“So are you,”she replied, her voice feeling almost parched.

He suddenly picked her up bridal style and plopped her onto the bed, belly down. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you also have probably some of the nicest legs on this planet,” he told her as he ran his hand up her entire leg and up to her butt. 

“No,” she said. “I haven’t heard that one before.”

“Well,” he said, suddenly spreading her legs open. “You do.”

She hardly managed to hold back a gasp at the action. She had never been this open with anyone at all. And the sensations she was feeling.

It was amazing.

He had yet to touch any of her intimate places but she still felt so warm. She also felt beautiful, safe, and excited. She enjoyed the feeling. 

And when he looped his finger underneath the gusset of her panties and tugging them down, all of the feelings intensified. 

“Beautiful,” he said, spreading her legs even more. “Mouthwatering actually.”

He finished dragging down the panties and then she felt his hand reach towards the bra hooks and unclasp them. THen he turned her around. 

“Perfect,” he said with a husky, seductive tone. “I honestly don't know where to start.”

She felt her breathing hitch.

“Where should I start?” He asked her. 

She felt as if she was already seeing stars and still, he hand yet to actually touch her.

“Take those off,” she said pointing at his boxers. 

He nodded and down they went. 

He had already been tented and she had been given a good idea of his size but now that his cock was fully free, she was able to admire him fully. Every part of him was beautiful. 

“Open your legs,” he told her.

The gentle yet commanding tone was also something she found herself being fully turned on by. So she did.

“Lets start letting off that steam.”

He let one of his hands travel between her opened thighs. One of his fingers gently traced up and down the entrance of her labial lips. It was feather touches but they felt heavy and sent little shocks throughout her entire body. But before he did anything more, he pulled his hand away and then laid his torso between her legs, his head by her breasts.

He kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He trailed the kisses down and then reached her breasts. He kissed the tops of each and then literally popped one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. 

She let out a noise she didn't know she could make.  
he  
“Richard,” she gasped as he grabbed the other breast with his hand and toyed with the nipple not being sucked on. He bit the one in his mouth and pulled on it, again causing her to moan. 

He switched sides and continued letting out little gasps she couldn't seem to hold back.

“Ah,” she gasped. “Richard....”

“Hmm,” he said as he began to train the kisses down again.

She felt herself grasp at the bedsheet when she heard the thump of his knees hitting the floor . He then spread legs open and pushed her knees up. She raised herself on her elbows, wanting to see him. 

His face was directly in front of her vagina now. His eyes were looking up at her. She felt her chest moving up and down with each breath. He winked and then lowered his head deeper into her thighs.

“Don't hold back,” he said, seductively. “I want to hear everything.”

With that he let his mouth descend onto her entrance. 

The first kiss was soft and gentle but it had her falling back with a groan of pleasure. Then he let his tongue part her folds and lick inside. She let out a cross between a shriek and moan. Her back arched and her fingers gripped the sheets even harder.then he began to move his tongue almost vigorously and with gusto. Little sounds and hard gasps left her lips. Her back arched back, 

“Richard,” she groaned. 

She swore she could feel him smirk. 

As he continued to taste her , she could feel the pleasure growing and a sensation she had never felt before culminating in her belly. 

Her entire body convulsed and she felt herself reaching her first orgasm as he added a finger to his ministrations.

........

He enjoyed sex for sex but if he was honest, He enjoyed making love with women more. He was good at it. 

And with her. It was amazing.

Her smell, her taste, the noises she made. Everything about her was just, enticing and brought out a side of him that he didn't know existed. 

It was pleasure and lust but it was also comfort and .....well he wasnt sure what that last feeling was.

He watched her face as she rode through her orgasm. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and her back was arched, head thrown back and mouth open letting out music. 

He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her.

As she came down from her high, he placed himself between her legs. His pelvis aligned with hers. Her face slightly sobered up and she put her hands on his chest.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

She paused. Her breathing going from erratic to almost holding it.

"Yes," she said. "I am."

He felt her hesitation and then an idea came to mind.  
....

She squeaked when Richard suddenly flipped then around ,putting her on top.

"I want you to take control," he said to her. "Take me I'm yours."

She felt herself flush, laugh and get a feeling of excitement go through her. Her hands found his chest and splayed across the hardened muscles. 

He was handsome, considerate and an overall beautiful soul.

She was nervous, she was, but he was helping her through it. She took a deep breath and placed herself above his cock. 

She lowered herself, feeling the entire thing enter as she lowered. It stung for a moment but she had endurance. Anyhow, the moment of pain passed quickly and was replaced by a satisfying, pleasurable filling feeling.

"You're perfect," he said, gripping her hips. "Beautiful."

She took a breath in and began to move. He followed her league and in moments they were making love in a rhythmic motion.

It felt wonderful, amazing...

As she moved up and down, she felt as his manhood followed in its own way. Up and down, in and out. 

After what felt like an eternity she felt the movements become erratic. Both were out of breath and sweating. 

Then he reached his fingers between them and found the bundle of nerves that would lead her to ecstacy and took it between his fingers.

:"Richard," she cried out as she orgasmed once again.

"Raven," he called out himself, his own face showing the ecstacy she also felt. 

She felt herself fall back as the feelings of pleasure subsided, Richard was laying her gently. 

He said nothing but instead kissed her lips. They stared at one another for a few moments before she felt him embrace her and his warmth lulled her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day all! Hope y’all enjoy this late chapter. A shortie but next chapter will be a longie.

Chapter 8

Raven woke up to a warm arm around her arm torso and the sound of gentle snoring.

She gently touched the hand that was groping her breast and smiled. Even in sleep he was a sleeze. But she couldn't deny that she liked that. 

She turned to look at his face. 

Richard was quite possibly the most handsome man in the universe and that wasn't an understatement. And she wasn't just thinking of his looks. He was beyond handsome but he was also so kind and pure. 

She liked that about him. 

“Meow.”

Raven sat up at the sound of her cat and took a look at the clock. 

“Richard,” she said gently pushing at his arm, trying to rouse him. “Wake up , it's 6 pm.”

She watched as he stretched, a smirky smile on his face. He stretched out his arms, the defined muscles rippling and she knew he was doing it on purpose.

“Richard,” she scolded. “Someone’s gonna think I’ve taken you prisoner. I’m gonna become enemy number one.”

He sat up and yawned then grabbed I'm communicator. 

"It's only 5 missed calls," he replied, tossing it. " All from Damian. We still have sometime before we're needed back. Besides Tim is smart enough to find me if you were to actually take me hostage and have your wicked way with me." 

She shook her head and tried to hold back a laugh. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you."

He smirked then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Very much so."

She flushed but pulled away.

"I need to finish packing and feed my cat. We can do this later," she said to him .

"I'm gonna hold you up to that.," he replied. 

She shook her head and hid her smile. Then two went on with packing.

.....

Hours later they had finally returned to the Manor.

Immediately they were bombarded by the youngest and current Robin.

"Grayson," he said , rushing up with an angry scowl on his face. "Where have you been?"

"I tried to stop him," Timothy said, pulling him back. "I keep trying to convince him that you're fine. Damian he's fine see."

The young man looked over them as if ensuring that Richard was truly fine. After a moment of his analysis, he made a 'tch' noise and turned away. 

"We need Grayson here with us," he began. "Not off frolicking with another one of his conquests. "

She felt Richard's annoyance and grabbed his hand. 

"Damian, you're just jealous I have a "conquest" as you put it," Richard teased. "You'd be lucky to have anyone half as good as her. "

Damian was about to argue but Timothy slammed some papers down onto a nearby table catching all of their attention.

"Let's get to work ya?" He said , attitude laced in his words.

Raven couldn't help but smile. The dynamic of the entire family was something she wasn’t used to but it was something she was enjoying anyway.

"Any updates at all from you and Raven, Dick?" He asked. 

Richard looked back to her and she nodded.

"I noticed something I think might be important," she said. "I realized all of the missing men are just that. Men. But a specific type of man. And I'm willing to bet that more men are missing. I'd say look into disappearances of high profile men like politicians and actors. "

Tim's eyes widened and he immediately opened his fancy laptop and began typing. 

"You're right," he said minutes later. "Several actors, models and three politicians have gone missing."

"Father also vanished after a gala," Damian added.

"And they did come after me out of uniform," Tim added.

Raven looked at Richard. He was frowning and seemed to be in deep thought. 

"So we know the targets," he began. "But what can we do with this information?"

All four of them sat in silence. All contemplating on what the next step of action was. 

"We could set a trap," Richard added. 

They all looked towards him.

"They're looking for rich and handsome men, right,"

She heard Tim let out a small laugh and Damian just made this weird noise. 

"Go on," she encouraged. 

"I'll let it leak that I'll be in public doing something with no bodyguards," he said. "I'll even take Wally with me. He may not be high profile but I'm betting you that they're looking at Bruce's files and have access to them. We could place an enticing two for one. Me and Wally will be doing a charity thing or something while the rest of you hide in the shadows." 

She noticed Tim was nodding and Damian was blank but had an air of agreement. 

She was hesitant however .

First she didn't know who Wally was and second she didn't want something to go wrong and Dick would end up taken as well. 

She loved him and she did not want him to get hurt at all. But she knew it was part of the job.

"Raven," he said, grabbing her hand. "You okay?"

She nodded. 

"Yes, just weary about this plan of yours."

He looked towards Tim.

"Its a standard bait and switch," he said in a affirming tone. "I promise I'll be okay."

She nodded again. She wasn't fully convinced but then again the danger came in the job description. 

......

...

Hours later after going over the plan and getting Wally to agree to joining in, Dick finally found time to relax. 

Relax being more like finding his way into his girlfriend. 

They had been having sex for hours now. It started as loving and passionate but now it was deep and raw and he was enjoying every thrust and every moan. He had his hands grasping at her pillows as he was holding himself above her . One final thrust inside her warm womanhood and they both came undone. 

He took the time of the post coital bliss to just look at her. 

She was amazingly pale and he found himself admiring her smooth skin. It was almost milky white and flawless compared to his darker and scarred skin. 

He was in such deep admiration that he didn't even feel as she ran her hands down his arm and chest. 

"What about me has you so entranced?" She said, interrupting his musings. 

She was now looking up at him. Her purple eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. 

"Everything," he replied, grabbing a stand of her hair. 

And he wasn’t exaggerating. Everything about her from her pretty face to her heaving breasts and thick thighs had him completely entranced. But currently his focus was on her hair. 

"I need to cut it," she said as he played with it. "It's become too long."

He pushed the strand that was just starting to reach her neck, behind her ear.

“I like it,” he said. “I think you should let it grow out.”

“And I like these,” she said letting her fingers trace down a scar. “I saw you looking at them earlier. I think they’re sexy, in a dark way, but sexy nonetheless.”

He couldn't stifle the laugh and then leaned down to kiss her. 

It was just starting to get intense again when there was a ring of his communicator. 

“Shit,” he said as he detached his lips. “That’s Wally.”

“That was fast,” she replied. “Well I guess we gotta get the plan started then. Let's go meet this Wally friend of yours.”

He nodded and the two began to dress. 

.....

Raven enjoyed the feel of his hand holding hers as the two walked down to the main entrance to the Batcave. 

Richard was leading her down so they could meet up with everyone and go over the plan for tomorrow. Apparently Tim had spent a good amount of time setting up an impromptu charity and the plans were in motion for the following day. 

She didn't like that. Usually the plans Slade made were well planned and every possible outcome was considered. There was never any impromptu plans nor surprises and she was used to that. She wasn’t excited about a half baked plan but she wasn't going to argue. She would just make sure she would be there to protect him.

“Dick!” A happy and deep voice sounded. 

Raven looked and felt as Richard got excited to see his friend and went to go hug him. 

She smiled as she felt his happiness flow through her with her empathy. 

The two men finished their greetings and Richard came back to her. Letting her get a good look at the newcomer.

“Wally,” he said motioning to her. “This is Raven, my girlfriend , she’s going to be helping us out with the mission,.”

She took one look at the red hair and felt a bit of her stomach drop.

“Raven eh,” he said looking at her. “Nice to meet you,”

He was lying. And she didn't need her powers to know that and she knew that things had just become more difficult. 

She knew Wally. And he knew her. 

And now she had to add on another to the list of people who weren’t going to trust her. But something about his closeness to Richard told her that he could be a wrench in her relationship. 

She just hoped everything would be okay. 

But from the way he was glaring at her, she didn't think it would happen. 

....

End chapter 8


End file.
